


Another Indiscretion

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Brutus desires some of Caesar's personal attention, and Caesar is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Marcus Junius Brutus the Younger/Julius Caesar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Another Indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verecunda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/gifts).



It wasn’t in his nature to be nervous, not after so many years of war and the turmoil of public life. No… 

But as he sat in his chambers, busy at work, nervousness ran through his body, tingling his limbs, making his palms itch. There were daily dispatches to handle, there was work to be done, he never liked to idle, but it was futile. He was nervous and he took in a long breath, letting it settle in his lungs a moment before breathing it out softly. 

It was not the act that made him so nervous, no… 

It was being found out, by Servilia… A beautiful woman, strong of wit and quick with temper… A _fierce_ temper, a lioness that lurked beneath her calm exterior. 

He had known her longer than any other woman, and he knew just how possessive she could be. There were certainly questions about Brutus, questions of timing, but… 

Julius stilled himself. It would not do well to appear apprehensive before the boy. Brutus had come to him, after all, in confidence, desiring to be taught things that Servilia had thus far kept from him. 

It would not do well to have a man unknowing and unrefined in the intimate arts. It was rather… unbecoming for a young man to have not tasted the flesh, and already nearing his 18th year! Julius took in another breath, hearing footsteps echoing down the stone halls. The lanterns flickered, and Julius knew there was no more time for nervousness and apprehension. He set the dispatches aside, tidying his desk; he didn’t want the boy to feel like he was intruding on Julius’ time. 

He went to a couch, forcing himself to idle, to still his hands and relax. It was a great honour to be asked this, to have so much trust from a young man. Julius smiled to himself; a stressed and tense teacher could not instruct or orchestrate a night of enjoyment. 

Brutus appeared and Julius let himself smile, rising from the couch, though he did not approach. Brutus looked nervous himself, his cheeks flushing the moment their eyes met. It would not do well to go over there to him, like some pushy, overbearing man only intent on his own pleasure. 

Such ideas soured Julius, such unnecessary brutality. Brutus needed to be shown caring and kindness, a gentle hand that would be his undoing, to watch him fall to pieces in lust and pleasure… 

Julius smiled brighter, holding out a hand, letting Brutus come to him when he was ready. He was such a stunning boy, so strong, though he still held onto the wiriness of his youth, not having quite grown into his body just yet. 

A lingering of youth, just about to be swept away by manhood. 

Brutus did come to him, after a few moments, and Julius offered him some watered-wine, each taking a sip from the same glass before Brutus set it aside. If Brutus changed the subject or backed away, Julius would let him, never to speak of the moment again. Brutus did not need to carry the weight of such uncertainty between them, such awkwardness. He was young, and he needed a man to look up to. Julius wanted to be that man, he wanted to be the man that Brutus reached out to in his times of need and now… 

Their hands touched, Julius finding his grip faltering, a bubbling of nervousness in his breast that had him hesitating, but Brutus found the strength between them and pushed forward, going up onto his toes, grabbing onto the thick fabric still covering Julius’ body and pressing their lips flush to one another's. 

It was desperate, it was clumsy, but Julius didn’t let his startle last but a moment, bending his head down, caressing one of his callused hands down Brutus’ smooth face. The kiss deepened, no words passing between them, there was no need. 

Julius gave a bit of a laugh as he pulled back, readjusting his grip, shifting his stance to prevent himself from being toppled over by this youth, and _then_ they were kissing. Julius took Brutus’ chin in his hand, directing him, showing him how to move his tongue, how best to tease a kiss, when to press deeper and when to ease off. 

Brutus learned quick, making Julius’ stomach flutter as arousal pooled in his belly. His cock was stirring and it wouldn’t be long before he was aching for touch. Julius controlled himself, however, pulling Brutus just a bit closer, sliding his knee between Brutus’ thighs, finding that he had stirred up some arousal as well. 

Once they had thoroughly run out of breath, they broke away, chests heaving for air as they looked at one another. All his preparation to keep from toppling over proved useless once Brutus was grabbing at him, pushing into him and knocking him down to the couch with a thud. Julius was dazed, startled, but he let the boy have his control. He let those hands wander over him, pushing aside fabric, pulling it off and Julius assisted as best as he could, trapped between the plush cushions and this desperate boy. 

“Shhh…” Julius cooed at him after a moment, the boy growing more desperate, more bold and unruly. “We’ve the whole night, no need to hurry…” 

“M-my mother…” Brutus blurted out, and Julius truly hoped that the boy understood that Servilia could never know of this night. 

She was a wonderful woman, the woman he had known so long and… 

There was a wickedness in her, at times. A cruel streak that ran deep, terrifyingly deep. 

“Shhh…” Julius cooed again, caressing his thumb down his cheek and drawing him close. “Speak not of her, you’re with me.” 

Brutus was still full of apprehension, but it seemed to ease off, his hands stilling and Julius took the moment to draw him in close, to kiss him deep and slow, to flip their positions so that Brutus was beneath him now on the couch. 

Brutus drew in a shaky breath, looking up at him, searching Julius’ eyes. Julius caressed a callused hand down the boy’s face cooing as he arranged their positions until they were comfortable. 

They kissed again, slow and languid, Julius letting Brutus set the pace as their robes fell away around them, baring their skin to the cool night of the air. The nervousness Julius had been battling all evening bubbled up, but he quelled it, stilling the quiver in his hand as he caressed Brutus’ cheek once more. 

“You’re beautiful…” It was sentimental, perhaps too sentimental for this act, but Brutus smiled and let out his held breath as Julius pulled back. 

There was oil close at hand, Brutus’ eyes going wide as his legs were arranged so that they were tight together, both of his ankles hooked over Julius’ shoulder. He ran his palm down Brutus’ thighs and knees as he warmed the oil in his other hand slightly before spreading it over and between clenched thighs. 

He pressed his oiled fingers between Brutus’ thighs, coaxing him to tighten his legs further as his touch ghosted the boy’s cock. Julius was slow, drawing back when he felt Brutus too tense and overwhelmed to continue. 

“I-I want—” he started but Julius hushed the boy, quieting him as he took Brutus’ cock in hand, coating it in oil and teasing pleasured sounds out of him. Pre-seed leaked from the cock in his hand and Julius smiled, releasing him and guiding Brutus by the wrist to take himself up in hand, to pleasure himself. 

and Julius took his cock in hand, liberally oiled. He pushed forward, Brutus’s breath hitching as his hardness slid between, settling over the boy’s cock

“Please! I want!” Brutus cried out again, losing his voice to pleasure as his hand moved over his cock in swift strokes. The boy bucked, nearly unseating Julius from the couch. He figured Brutus was just enthusiastic, young and inexperienced, though the fear that Brutus had changed his mind wandered through Julius’ mind. 

It was traditional to take a youth between the thighs and as Julius tried, holding Brutus’ legs together and thrusting against him with his oiled cock, he found Brutus struggling to break free, trying to squirm out of his grasp. Brutus kept pleasuring himself all the same and Julius held him tight, shushing him, speaking softness to him as he thrust his cock against the boy, between his strong, oiled thighs. 

“It’s not!” Brutus broke off, choking back a cry as he spilled between them, his chest heaving and his thighs growing even tighter as he quivered and Julius continued thrusting his hips until he, too, had spilled his seed. 

It was tense between them after that, Julius tried to kiss him, to draw Brutus to him in the afterglow, but he found Brutus tense and looking away. Had he pushed the boy too far? Had he gone and done irreparable damage between them…? 

Julius found himself desperately hoping that was not the case. He adored this boy, he wished to stay in his life, to be the man that Brutus could turn to for _anything_. Theirs was a life of turmoil and danger, after all. If the mob ever became displeased with any of the nobility, it would spell utter doom and—

“I wanted…” Brutus gasped out after what felt like an eternity. “I wanted _more_ than just that… I’ve…” Brutus huffed. “I’m not some untaught fool, you know? I’ve played with plenty of boys my own age like _that_. I wanted _more_ from _you_ …” 

Julius was taken aback, pulling away to look down at Brutus properly, considering his words. “You… desire to be penetrated?” It wasn’t unheard of, but… 

Brutus nodded, looking up at him with such brightness that Julius couldn’t help pulling away, dragging the boy down to the floor, cushioned on their robes and fallen furs. “ _Please_?” 

Brutus must have known it was unusual for nobility to take one another in this way, but how could Julius deny one that was so eager? “All right…” He would spoil the boy, in every way, if he was allowed… 

He took up the oil again, arranging himself between Brutus’ now open thighs. It was tense once more between them as the anticipation hung in the air. Julius set himself to opening the boy, pushing his fingers in deep, twisting and loosening the flesh before he felt comfortable coating his cock and pushing inside with one hard, long thrust. 

Brutus cried out, he was rigid, his face twisted in pain, and Julius could only hold himself still, rubbing his hands down the boy’s sides until the tightness relented enough for him to thrust. 

He covered Brutus’ body with his own, starting slow, barely moving his hips at all as Brutus gasped, eyes glazing over. Julius pressed kisses to Brutus’ jaw, distracting him from the pain and burn of first penetration. The boy was hard again, his knuckles grazing against Julius’ abdomen as they moved, writhing against one another. 

What was gentle soon turned rough, the heat growing between them. Kisses became nipping, biting and sharp as they both parted with each thrust and groan. 

Julius grew bolder with his thrusts, pushing in with longer, deeper strokes of his hips. He dipped his fingers into the oil bowl, thankful there was still enough to coat his fingers as he renewed the slickness on his cock before sliding in _deep_. 

Brutus’ pupils were wide, looking up at him with pleading eyes as his gasps and moans echoed in the chamber. Did he need less…? 

Julius slowed himself, watching carefully as he gave short, shallow snaps of his hips. Brutus gave him a frustrated whine, his eyes rolling back as he bucked up, as if asking for something. 

Did he want more…? 

Julius smiled as he hastened his pace, grinding his abdomen against Brutus’ thighs before pulling his cock nearly to the tip and thrusting in hard and deep. A long groan escaped Brutus’ throat, his legs falling open, bracing himself against the ardent movements Julius gave to him. 

“It’s!” Everything grew so much tighter around Julius’ cock, had Brutus spilled…? 

His mind was carried away, the pleasure mounting as Brutus quivered around his cock, his thighs shaking as they fell open further. 

It would not be long, pushing into the boy’s tightness, warmth pooling low in Julius’ gut. The heat that engulfed his cock, it was certainly too much! 

Brutus’ blunt nails dug into Julius’ shoulder, driving him nearly to the edge and with a shout, he buried his cock entirely in the boy, his stomach tight as he ground in deeply. Brutus grabbed him for a kiss, their tongues entwined, and Julius could not stave himself off any longer, spilling inside of the boy, feeling hot wetness between their bellies. He was dazed, pressing intent kisses to the open mouth beneath him, confirming that Brutus had been able to spill, his fingers swiping through the cooled seed. 

An exquisite night… 

Julius managed to roll himself away after some time, to let Brutus breathe and relax. A wonderful night, and… 

A bit of sorrow welled up in Julius’ breast, knowing that such a night would likely never happen again. He gestured for a servant to bring him some cloths and water, cleaning Brutus’ chest, his abdomen and between his thighs, giving himself much less careful attention. Once they were comfortable, Julius had the tray of bread and fruits brought over to enjoy while they finished their wine, laying against one another in their glow. 

No… Coupling with Brutus likely would not happen again, but for the time, he pulled the boy to himself, kissing him with languid strokes of his tongue, covering them with their robes and the furs. Brutus gave a contented sigh, and it would have to be enough, Julius surmised, as he kissed the top of Brutus’ head. 

It would have to be enough to bloom this boy and set him free, though he would still keep himself close, to be the man that Brutus could turn to, for anything. 


End file.
